One Way or Another
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: To peek, or not to peek? A grand question that Sanji doesn't know how to answer. he can't decide between "give in to temptation" or "upholding a sense of morality" this is where his practically useless shoulder angel and devil come in. AceSan LawZo


**One Way or Another**

Closed doors really are bothersome to those who are curious at heart. Especially ones that are locked. It's always a constant wonder of what could possibly be on the other side: the outcomes that were never-ending, piles treasures stacked to the point of bursting, or the secret lives that carry on behind it. The problem with this particular door was that it was unlocked, so the curiosity could be quelled at any moment, but there was also an invisible 'do not enter' sign that hung upon the door. Sanji knew that this invisible sign was there, which was why, even though the door was unlocked, he didn't dare push it open.

"_**Oh, c'mon. What would it hurt?"**_ Sanji quickly turned around, looking for that chibi-sounding voice that he was sure he'd heard. Unless it was just some sort of weirdly realistic daydream. _**"Oi, over here."**_ Sanji looked to his left and saw a little creature sitting on his shoulder He was taken aback and stumbled backwards until he hit the wall that stood across the hall from that damned door. He stared at the tiny figurine that was sitting cross-legged on his shoulder. It was wearing a tatted black robe with a rope around his waist that apparently held the garment together. The little figure had two red horns and black wings so filled with holes it was a wonder how he could fly, but apparently he could. The little devil stood up and began flapping his wings, fluttering about Sanji's head. _**"Well, aren't you going to open it? I know you want to."**_ The thing that, at that particular moment, surprised Sanji the most wasn't that he was hallucinating his sinful temptation in a human form, but that his "devil" side looked like Trafalgar Law.

"Well duh. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be having this battle with morals." Sanji looked at the door once again.

"_**Well, the door's unlocked isn't it?"**_ Devil Law smirked as he landed atop the knob. _**"So really, it's not like anyone's trying to keep you out or anything."**_

Sanji was able to admit that the point was valid. Trafalgar flew up into the air as Sanji slowly reached for the brass knob. When he was barely an inch away there was another cry of a voice.

"_Wait! Don't touch that knob, Ero-cook!" _Sanji's hand stopped at the sound of an irritated chibi-voice.

"You just told me to open it! Make up your mind, Law!" Sanji looked to his right and saw a floating figure, though it wasn't Law as he'd originally thought it would be. Instead, this time, it was someone else. This figure, Sanji's good morality personified one would immediately assume, was wearing an incredibly short white tunic fastened with a belt made of connecting gold discs and matching, gold, roman-style sandals. He had huge, fluffy, white wings that looked like they'd feel unimaginably soft if anyone would be so graciously allowed to give the wings a pet. There was also, of course, a glowing halo hovering above his marimo head. This 'angel' was glaring at him with the utmost amount if disappointment evident in his huge eyes.

"Why should I listen to you? More importantly, why the _hell_ are _you_ my good side? You're more of a demon than I am!" Sanji gently pinched Zoro's wings between his fingers. "This look doesn't suit you at all, baka Marimo!"

"_Ahh! Bastard, leggo! That really friggen hurts!"_ Sanji obediently released his 'angel' and apologized. A few feathers had been detached and they gently floated to the floor. His angel was growing increasingly irate, but the little guy managed to keep it in control for the moment. _"Now listen, if a part of you hadn't thought that maybe it was a bad thing to do, then you wouldn't have hesitated or thought about it for very long. You would've barged in without feeling any sort of misgivings. Right?"_

This little bastard also had a good point. Sanji was feeling a little more uncertain than he had been at the beginning. He bit his lip as he stared at the knob, hoping the door would make a decision for him. Swing open! Lock itself! Anything!

"_**Now look what you've done. You've made him even more confused than before. I had him going the better way until you interfered, you fairy."**_

"_Screw you, Law! I'm just doin my job of keeping the idiot on the_ _right_ _track, here! Why don't you quit messin with his swirly-eyebrowed head!"_

"_**He won't listen to you. They never do. Cause anyone who listens to the angel is a pussy and a total lame ass." **_Law looked at Sanji as he said this, getting his point across.

"_It just proves that he's the better man for overcoming_ _petty_ _and_ _shallow_ _desires by siding with me. Only a true man can shrug off judgment and chose his own path."_

"_**Exactly! I'm so glad you agree with me Angel-chan."**_ Law fluttered over to where Zoro was sitting cross-legged on Sanji's shoulder. He ran a finger under Zoro's chin, locking mischievous eyes with earnest ones. _**"Sanji-san should shrug off judgment and go his own path."**_

"_When_ you _say it, it has a whole different meaning. Besides, siding with you makes him so weak that he can't even overcome his own temptation"_ Zoro batted Law's hand away and flew to hover in front of Sanji's face, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees like a parent would do when talking to a child. _"Sanji, you know that on some level opening this door isn't the right thing to do. You should just go back and leave it alone."_

"I really don't like getting talked down at by you. You're probably the last person I'd go to for advice." Law snickered at Sanji's remark. "You're always so friggen uptight you never let yourself go, I guess that's where you get your 'angel' from."

Zoro flushed irritatedly. _"Just because I'm not the most aloof or inhibition-less person in the world doesn't mean I can't have myself some fun!"_

Law, always ever so helpful, fluttered up behind Zoro and blew on Zoro's garb, making the light cloth flutter up to show a bare ass. _**"With an ass like that, how can you call yourself an angel?"**_

Doing his best Marilyn Monroe impression, Zoro hung on tightly to the front of his tunic, flushing a deep scarlet. _"Shuddup! It's muscle!"_

"_**I doubt it."**_

"_It is!"_

"_**I bet it isn't."**_

"_Yes it is, bastard!"_

"_**Liar."**_

"_It is too!"_

"_**Prove it."**_

"_Fine! Feel this!"_

"_**Can I now? Itadakimasu~"**_

"_No! Wait! That's not what I meant! Argh! Bastard ge—get off of meeee~"_

Sanji watched his angel and devil...erm..."duke it out" as they slowly descended from eye-level to the floor. Apparently, the only thing he could count on was that his devilish side was a devil to the core, and a perverted one at that. Sanji wondered where the little guy could have possibly gotten his perverted side.

But, now that his two sides no longer had an interest in his issue, Sanji was left alone with those two options he'd started with. He was still idly standing in that same damn hallway, it must've been at least 20 minutes since he'd first stumbled upon this fork within his path of morality, and he was still no closer to making a decision. He'd discovered that he had a perverted devil and a...a um...he couldn't find the right word to describe whatever the hell it was that Zoro was. Nor did he really care. He was much more interested with that door. Time was running out and he had to make a snap decision. He took one last look down at his stereotypical personifications of right and wrong before finally taking a deep breath and reaching for the knob. However, before he could twist the cold piece of brass that was being firmly clamped by his shaking, clammy hand, the door swung inwards, opening wide to shine a light on that previously enigmatic and mystery filled world. In the doorway stood a soaking wet figure, fresh from the shower. Or perhaps he'd been interrupted in the middle of one? His jet-black hair was slick with water, water that was dripping off the ends of shiny locks and onto a freckled cheek. The droplet would run down the handsome, smirking face to a pointed chin, dropping onto bronzy skin, only to continue its lazy stroll over a toned chest and down towards the fluffy white cloth of a small bath towel.

"You know—" Law and Zoro looked up from their erotic exploits to look up at Ace, who was leaning sensually in the doorway. Then, they, in perfect synchronization, looked over at Sanji who was white as a sheet. "—the water's gonna get cold if you don't join me _really soon_." Ace shut the door most of the way, leaving the door open a crack, teasingly. Sanji turned to the side as his nose exploded with blood. Once his composure was regained, he pushed the door open, tugging his tie loose as he walked past the source of previous turmoil. The door slammed shut and Law and Zoro were left there to stare at the expanse of solid oak. Bumps and thumps and moans and groans could be heard from the other side as Sanji was, presumably, dragged into the tub with Ace.

"_**You see?" **_Law smirked with overpowering confidence as he bragged to the resigned angel, _**"You should listen to your devil more often."**_

**The End**


End file.
